100 Days of Sperril
by li'miss sunshine
Summary: Let's follow Sperril as we watch them meet, fall in love, and grow old together. 100 dabbles/oneshots all about Sperril.  Characters from CP Coulter's Dalton. I suggest you go read that before reading this.
1. Introduction

**AN: Hello! So I've decided to take up the 100 days of Sperril. And I will finish this. I will. Special thanks to Helen (I'mJustCrazyEnough17) for editing this. (Go check her out. She's awesome)**

_**Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters mentioned. Wes belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX, while all other characters belong to CP Coulter.**_

**Introduction**

Spencer never got to introduce himself to Merril the first time he met her. In fact, it was only during the fourth time while he was talking to Merril did he finally get to introduce himself.

* * *

><p>When Spencer saw Merril for the first time, he didn't have time to introduce himself properly, like he would have if he had met Merril under different circumstances. He was more concerned in making sure that Merril wasn't going to get sick because of the rain.<p>

* * *

><p>The second time Spencer saw Merril, it was a few days later in the hallway between classes. Someone had accidently bumped into the girl, making her stuff fall out of her hands. Spencer quickly went over to help gather all her things. "Here." Spencer held out her things to the girl.<p>

"Thank you," Merril had replied, while she was focused on putting her stuff back in a way that made it easier for her to hold. "Aren't you in my dorm?" She had asked when she looked the boy.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I'm from Hanover too. I'm-" Spencer was cut off by the bell. "Shoot. We'd better get to class before we get detention. See you around!" He called out as he raced off to class, seeing how he had Murdoch next. He had left Merril behind staring after in with a confused face before she also began to go to class.

* * *

><p>The third time they met, Merril was in the common room watching Something Damaged when Spencer came in. Spencer watched the screen for a bit before commenting. "You know, he goes to this school."<p>

"Hum? Who?"

"Julian. He's in the Stuart house. Although I hear he's filming something right now."

"Ohmygosh, really?" Merril asked. "I heard he went to a school in Ohio, but I didn't know it was here! Do you think I'd get to meet him?"

"Yeah, this is his school. He's an okay guy. I've never really talked to him though." Spencer paused for a bit. "You know, I haven't introduced myself yet! I'm-"

"Hey man! There you are! Come on, we have to go! It's almost time for Danny's swim meet." Wes exclaimed as he basically ran out of the room.

"Oh man! That's today? I've gotta go. Talk to you later Merril!" Spencer called as he once again rushed off to go do something.

* * *

><p>The fourth time Spencer meet Merril, it was a nice sunny day. Since the weather was so nice, Spencer decided to go outside for a quick walk. While he was walking, he spotted Merril under a tree reading a book. He couldn't help but stop and watch her. Merril was wearing a simple, but elegant-looking white dress. Her hair framed her face perfectly.<p>

It just so happened that Merril chose that moment to look up. She gave the boy a quick smile. Curious as to what the girl was reading, he walked over to her. "Hey. What are you reading?" Spencer asked.

"Pride and Prejudice. It's a wonderful book," Merril responded. "Have you heard of it?"

"I think so… I can't remember what it's about though." Spencer paused. "You know, I just realized I still haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Spencer Willis." Spencer held out his hand for Merril to shake. He wasn't sure why he was being so formal, maybe because he wanted to make a good impression after he left her abruptly so many times before.

Merril shock his hand daintily. "Merril Portman. Pride and Prejudice is amazing. You see, it's about this woman named Elisabeth Bennet…"

* * *

><p>And that was the three times Spencer tried to introduce himself, and the one time he finally did so.<p> 


	2. Love

**AN: So this was slightly hard to write because I firmly believe that Merril's a girl, and so when her parent's disagree, I'm sitting here wanting to correct it. Until I remember that in her parents' eyes, Merril is a boy. -.-"**

**This chapter is dedicated to Julz! I hope you're happy now! **

**Feel free to point out any mistakes since this was unbeta. Please let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing. Surprise surprise.**

* * *

><p><strong>Love<strong>

Merril never thought she would ever find love. Of course, when she was younger, she always dreamed of her own fairy tale ending. She had always imagined she was a princess and a prince would come one day to sweep her off her feet.

She accidently mentioned that to her parents once. They were horrified to hear so. But they tried to hide their horror. Instead, they did their best to correct Merril. "No Merril. You're a boy. Boys aren't princess. You're going to be the one sweeping a nice girl off her feet. Not the other way around," they tried to tell her.

Of course back then, Merril didn't really understand. What was so wrong with her wanting to be the princess instead of the prince? Know that her parents might get angry however, she just nodded her head in agreement. She still believed a nice prince would come by one day.

* * *

><p>As she began growing up, she began losing hope. The boys in her school were cruel to her. She got made fun of everyday at school. Each and every day, her hope for finding love grew smaller and smaller. <em>Why won't somebody love me?<em> She thought every day.

* * *

><p>Then her parents kicked her out. And during that week where Merril was wandering around not knowing where to go, the only though running though her head was, <em>My parents don't even love me. Why would anyone else in the world love me, if the people who gave birth to me don't love me?<em>

* * *

><p>And then, Merril transferred to Dalton. She was so worried they would force her to change, to be something she wasn't. Instead, she found people who accepted her for who she was.<p>

There, she had met Spencer. When she overheard that conversation, she was a bit upset and sad. She had thought she might have found her prince. For a while after she heard that conversation, she was back to believing that she would never be loved.

When Spencer confessed though, she didn't know what to think. She was happy, yet nervous. After all, it was the most stressful time of year for students. Spencer might have been going through a mental break down. Or he was feeling guilty and was just asking her to prom out of guilt. But she did allow herself to hope just a bit.

And now, here they were, happily dating, just sitting beside each other in Spencer's room. Merril was leaning against Spencer's and they were both studying.

Merril looked up and happened to catch Spencer staring at her. "What? What are you staring at?" She asked.

Spencer didn't reply. "Spencer, are you okay?" Merril tried again to get the boy's attention.

"I love you. You know that right?" Spencer suddenly responded.

Merril was shocked. She was not expecting those words to come out of his mouth. Her heart began to race and she couldn't come up with any words.

"Oh my gosh, I said it too soon didn't I. I'm so sorry Merril don't feel any pressure or anything to say it back. But I do mean it. I love you Merril." Spencer began to babble.

Merril quickly got over the shock. "No! I mean, don't worry about it. I was just caught off guard. I love you too Spencer."

Spencer sighed out of relief. Unable to stop himself, he gently kissed Merril on the lips.

Merril was in shock again before she realized what was happening and kissed back. _So I do find love after all. _Merril thought happily.


	3. Light

**AN: I know. This is super short. But I just thought it was a good place to end? I don't know... Anyways, here's the lastest prompt!**

**Oh. And thanks to my bro (who will never read this) for the 10 year old Spencer's answer. (He's 10 right now so it worked out. :D)**

**Disclamer: Do I really need to put one every chapter? Cause that's 100 disclaimers saying I don't own Dalton characters and they all belong to CP Coulter...**

* * *

><p><strong>Light<strong>

Light. How would one define light? Well according to the dictionary, light is the natural agent that stimulates sight and makes things visible; electromagnetic radiation from about 390 to 740 nm in wavelength.

Well, that's fairly scientific.

But if you went from one person to another, asking what light meant to them, they'd probably give you an answer similar to the dictionary definition, or a completely different answer. After all, how we define something varies from person to person.

Now if you were to ask Spencer Willis this every question though out his life, each time you would get a different answer.

If you were to ask 5 year old Spencer what light was to him, he would reply very cheerfully "It's the thing that makes everything bright!" Before running away to go play with one of his toys.

If you were to ask 10 year old Spencer what light was to him, he would reply "Well… It's bright. And usually it means good things right?"

If you were to ask Spencer now what light was to him, he would respond "Merril Portman. Whenever she's with me, everything just seems… Brighter."


	4. Dark

**AN: It's 2:12 AM and I decided I want to try the beginning in a dialog style. And I just read it though once so let me know if there are any mistakes before I post it on FF. Disclaimer: By now we should know (if it wasn't obvious enough) that I don't own Dalton.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dark<strong>

"Ouch! Who stepped on my toe?"

"Hey! Don't shove me!"

A sigh.

"Guys, _please_ stop fighting."

"Sorry…" the two voices from before mumbled.

"Why can't we just turn on a light? It's so dark!"

"Because our cover will be blown! She can't find us."

A pause.

"Almost there…"

A sound of a cupboard door opening.

"I can't find it!"

A light switched on and all three boys that were frantically searching froze.

"Looking for these?" a sweet voice called out. The boys sighed in defeat as the turned around. There was Merril, holding the Hanover stash of Cheetos. Merril had banned Cheetos the day before, and the boys were going crazy. Justin, Danny and Spencer had decided to steal a bag.

"Busted." Danny mumbled. "Come on Merril. Can we just have a bag? Or even half a bag? We _need _them." Justin tried to reason.

"Yeah please Merril?" Spencer did his best puppy dog eyes. "Nope. It's going to take more than that Spencer." Spencer gave Merril a mischievous grin.

"Oh. Is that so? How about if I do this?" And with that, he started to tickle Merril. "Spencer! Stop!" Merril cried out while she began to laugh.

"Nope! Not going to!" was Spencer's reply.

After a few second into the tickle fight, Justin and Danny just looked at each other and shrugged. The two of them left the room quietly, taking the Cheetos with them. Merril and Spencer didn't even notice when Justin turned off the lights, leaving them in the dark.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A review would really make my day... Just so you know. :)<strong>


	5. Rot

**AN: Not sure why I wrote this… But I felt like it was time to give you another one of these. Warring it sucks a lot. And it's really short. (I wore this at like 12 am...)**

**Disclaimer: Why am I still writing this part?**

* * *

><p><strong>Rot<strong>

He couldn't handle it. It wasn't supposed to end up like this. _He_ was the one with a higher chance of dying. So how did _she_ end up dying first?

The others, they were there, but they couldn't understand what he was going though. They didn't understand that without her, his Merril, he was nothing. She was a part of him. Now that she was gone, he was just a shell. Empty, on the inside. He felt as though she took his emotions with her as she was laid to rest.

And now he was left alone. He watched as the slowly buried the coffin. Where'd she's be forever left alone, to rot away in the ground. He couldn't help but feel him rot away too.


	6. Break

**AN: So I promised Odalis this AGES ago to make her feel better, but then life got in the way, and then I promised this to someone else... (I think it was either Julz or Rosie.) because someone was feeling sad. And I FINALLY got around to finishing it. XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Break<strong>

Spencer could hear something break in the other room. Hearing Merril's yelp shortly after caused him to drop everything he was doing, pick up the nearest object, and ran. He was fairly close to her, but didn't stop his mind to jump to the worst conclusions. _What if someone broke in and kidnapped her? What if it was glass and it managed to pierce her heart?_

His train of thought stopped the moment he threw the door open. There was his Merril, picking up the broken pottery pieces in front of her.

"Merril are you okay?" Spencer cried in relief as he rushed to sweep her in his arms.

"I'm fine Spencer. Not that I don't appreciate the hug, but could you let go of me for a second? I need to finish cleaning up so either of us gets hurt."

Spencer let go of her slightly to make sure she was okay. "You're not injured or anything right? No cuts?"

"Yes Spencer." Merril began to pick up the pieces again once he let go of her. "Will you get the garbage can for me? And what are you holding?" Merril asked.

Spencer went to fetch the garbage can for Merril. "Oh. Well I thought you were getting attacked or something so I grabbed the closet item as a weapon," Spencer admitted.

"You brought your _DS_ as a weapon? How did you plan on defeating someone if I _was_getting attacked? Get him to play Pokémon with you? Or throw your DS at him and risk breaking it?" Merril giggled.

"Hey! I would most defiantly risk breaking my DS to keep you safe." Spencer protested.

Merril just laughed. "Well how about once we're done cleaning up, we go find a game to play?" Merril asked.

"Deal." Spencer replied.

* * *

><p><em>A few hours later...<em>

"HOW DID YOU BEAT MY HIGH SCORE AGAIN?"


	7. Heaven

**AN: I'm sorry I took so long to update! I just had two ideas for this one, and I couldn't choose so I kind of put it off to the side for a bit... I'm sorry! D:**

** Disclaimer: Not my characters. Cause I'm clearly not as talented as the lovely Mama CP**

* * *

><p><strong>Heaven<strong>

"Merril, what are you doing?" Danny asked. "Whatever it is, it sure smells good."

Merril jumped from where she was cooking. "Danny! You scared me! I was just making something for dinner later today."

"Oh! Could I have a bit? I didn't know you cooked!"

Merril gave him an apologetic smile. "Thank you Danny, but I'm afraid I'm not done cooking yet. If you can wait a few minutes I can give you something." Merril told the younger boy as she began to clean up a bit, seeing how she just had to wait for the spaghetti to completely finish before putting the sauce on it.

"I wish I could, but I've gotta run. Don't want to be late for practice! I'll see you later!" Danny replied before her took off.

Merril smile as Danny ran off. She was still adjusting to her new school, but the boys in her house were making it much easier. They made sure she was happy and comfortable, something nobody but her aunt and uncle really tried to do before.

"Is someone _cooking?_" A familiar voiced called out as Merril poured the spaghetti into a strainer. She looked up to see Spencer walk in with a curious look on his face.

"Why is everyone one so shocked to find someone cooking? Do you boys not eat or something?" Merril asked. Many of the boys did a double take as they walked by the kitchen.

Spencer let out a quiet chuckle. "Well we do eat..."

"Really? Because the only food I've seen around here is junk food." Merril stated as she finished with the strainer and began to put some of it on her plate.

"Well it's still food!" Spencer tried to argue as he sat down at the table.

"Wait, is that _all_ you boys eat? That's not healthy!" Merril cried out.

"What? There's nothing wrong with junk food!" Spencer tried to save but was cut off by Merril putting a plate of spaghetti in front of him.

"Here. Have some. I made a bit extra anyways," Merril told the confused looking boy before turning back to make herself another plate.

Spencer stared at the plate for a bit. It had been a while since he had actual food. Spencer shrugged before picking up a fork and taking a bite. His eyes grew huge and he began looking at the plate of spaghetti, then at Merril, then back at the plate.

Merril sat across the boy and gave a confused look. "Are you okay? It doesn't taste horrible does it?" Merril asked. Merril took a bit of her spaghetti. It tasted fine. What was wrong with Spencer?

"Spencer? Are you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah! I am. This- This is the most amazing spaghetti I have _ever_ tasted." Spencer stated before he tried inhaling all his food.

Merril just sat there. "It's not that good… I didn't even do anything special with it…" Merril looked at the boy with even more confusion than before.

"Are you kidding? It feels like I've died and gone to heaven or something. This is amazing!" Spencer exclaimed once he was finished eating.

Merril just looked at him with a blank look. She was surprised he finished eating that quickly.

"Hey, are you going to finish that or can I have it?"


	8. Away

**AN: Um… Hi…! *peeks out from behind her hands* I'm super _super_ SUPER sorry about not posting in such a long time… Writing is not exactly a priority of mine, and I tend to write on whims. So I'm SUPER sorry about the delay in this chapter. T_T To make up for it, I tried to make this one a bit longer than normal. I hope you like it!**

**This was written with no dialogue at all. I didn't mean to do that, but as soon as I realized that I started doing that, I just stuck with it.**

**ALSO, this chapter is dedicated to my lovely co-captains ROSIE AND JULZ. I LOVE YOU BOTH AND THANKS FOR NOT KILLING ME FOR TAKING FOREVER TO POST THIS. :D**

**And a super awesome thank you to Allie (DaltonIsMyCanon) for betaing for me! :D**

_**Disclaimer: In the amount of time it took me to write this short story, I did not magically become Mama CP, and so I sadly still don't own anything.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Away<strong>

He couldn't stand being away from her.

He remembered back when he was in high school, during the holidays, counting down the days until he saw her. Now, he waiting months on end to see her. He knew this was going to happen as soon as he joined the army. That didn't make it any easier however. He would spend all his free time just thinking about her. Wondering if she was okay, what she was doing, if she was sick, and if she was happy. She was constantly on his mind.

Her birthday was soon approaching, and he had no idea what to do. Then, an idea hit him. Sure it would take lots of planning, but it would be possible... He'd have to ask for permission right away though.

* * *

><p>She couldn't stand being away from him.<p>

She knew that this would happen once he left, but nothing could have ever prepared her for the onslaught of emotions that hit her. She worried about him often. Was he safe? Was he injured? Was he sick? And worst of all... _Was he dead?_

As much as she tried to push the negative thoughts away, they'd come back soon enough. After all, it was always him who had pushed the negative thoughts away. Without him, they continued to build, slowly eating her away.

The letters and video chats, kept her thoughts from consuming her. Every time she read his letter, or talked to him through the Internet, it always reassured her that he was _safe_.

Her birthday was coming up. She didn't have any plans, but her friends insisted they throw a party for her. After all, a birthday is an occasion to celebrate after all, they told her.

* * *

><p>Spencer waited nervously at the airport. Today was the day. He'd get to surprise his Merril.<p>

He had called Danny a head of time to have him help arrange everything. Danny was on board with the idea right away, and had promised the older man that he would take care of everything.

Now Spencer scanned the people waiting for their loved ones, looking for the man he had known since his high school days.

Suddenly, he spotted him, and they rushed to greet each other. Some of the other people waiting stood and watched their embrace with tears in their eyes. The greeting was short. After all, Spencer had very limited time, and he wanted to spend as much time as possible with his wife.

Now he was just one step closer.

* * *

><p>Merril was chatting with Justin. She wondered why everyone made such a fuss over today. It was just her birthday after all. Still she had agreed to all their plans, since they left her no choice anyways.<p>

She briefly wondered where Danny was, before remembering that he had told her beforehand that he was going to arrive late. He didn't include la reason, but Merril paid no attention to that.

Just as Merril thought that, the doorbell rang. Merril got up to get the door, but Justin told her that it was being taken care of by someone else. Merril looked at Justin questioningly, but decided not to argue.

Suddenly, a pair of hands covered her eyes.

A pair of _familiar_ hands.

Accompanied by a _familiar_ voice which caused Merril to freeze in shock.

She told herself not to jump to conclusions. To stay calm.

Slowly, she turned around to face those oh-so-familiar eyes, before launching herself into his arms.

* * *

><p>When they kissed, it was like he was never away.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews are love! (And they get me motivated to post faster, just saying. :D )<strong>


End file.
